


Like A Rose On The Grave Of Love

by Last_Tear



Category: Jrock, Moi Dix Mois, Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cazqui is telling his story, Daichi is blind, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic, POV First Person, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Psychological Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Tear/pseuds/Last_Tear
Summary: Es gibt nichts zu bereuen. Das hatte ich mir damals gesagt bevor ich mich für den finalen Schritt entschieden und dich verlassen hatte. Es war sogar einfacher als ich es mir vorgestellt gehabt hatte, du warst für ein Wochenende bei deinen Eltern gewesen, also hatte ich Zeit gehabt um zu packen, es so aussehen zu lassen, als hätte ich nie existiert und mit dem nächsten Zug zum Flughafen zu fahren und das Land zu verlassen. So einfach, so vorhersehbar. Nur nicht für dich. Du hattest mir vertraut, mich geliebt und warst deswegen blind geworden für meine wahre Natur. Armer Narr, hattest du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dich lieben könnte? Dass es mir etwas bedeutet, wenn du meinen Namen in mein Ohr flüsterst wenn wir zusammen im Bett liegen?





	Like A Rose On The Grave Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from Animexx

Es gibt nichts zu bereuen. Das hatte ich mir damals gesagt bevor ich mich für den finalen Schritt entschieden und dich verlassen hatte. Es war sogar einfacher als ich es mir vorgestellt gehabt hatte, du warst für ein Wochenende bei deinen Eltern gewesen, also hatte ich Zeit gehabt um zu packen, es so aussehen zu lassen, als hätte ich nie existiert und mit dem nächsten Zug zum Flughafen zu fahren und das Land zu verlassen. So einfach, so vorhersehbar. Nur nicht für dich. Du hattest mir vertraut, mich geliebt und warst deswegen blind geworden für meine wahre Natur. Armer Narr, hattest du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dich lieben könnte? Dass es mir etwas bedeutet, wenn du meinen Namen in mein Ohr flüsterst wenn wir zusammen im Bett liegen? Es gehörte alles zu meinem Plan und nur dank dir konnte ich ihn erfolgreich umsetzen. Ich hatte untertauchen müssen, mich verstecken und du warst einfach perfekt geeignet um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Jung, hübsch und so unwahrscheinlich naiv. Oh Daichi. Seufzend muss ich den Kopf schütteln, während ich das Foto von uns betrachte - einer der Freunde hat es für uns aufgenommen, ich erinnere mich gar nicht mehr an seinen Namen. Es war im Frühling und du hattest mich überredet mir die Kirschblüten mit dir anzusehen - etwas dass ich für reine Zeitverschwendung hielt und es immer noch tue, aber es war dir so wichtig gewesen und ich hatte den Schein wahren müssen, dass es mir etwas bedeutete wenn du glücklich bist.

 

Je länger ich das Foto betrachte - wir Zwei lächelnd unter einem blühenden Kirschblütenbaum, während der Wind uns einzelne Blüten in die Haare geweht gehabt hatte - desto seltsamer fühle ich mich. Obwohl deine Augen mich nicht sehen können, scheinen sie mich trotzdem anklagend anzustarren und ich erschaudere, lege das Foto schnell auf den Nachttisch - wenn du etwas anstarren willst, kannst du das helle Holz anstarren aber nicht mich. Wieso musste ich mich wieder an dich erinnern? Es sollte mir besser gehen, hier, umgeben von türkis klarem Wasser und weißem Sand, einem unendlichen, fast unwirklich blau wirkenden Himmel mit einer Sonne die so strahlend hell ist, dass es unmöglich scheint, einen bösen Gedanken auch nur für zehn Sekunden halten zu können. Mit einem leisen Fluch erhebe ich mich schließlich von meinem großen Eichendoppelbett, streiche die graue Bettwäsche langsam glatt. Du hast in meinen Gedanken nichts mehr zu suchen, ich war nur mit dir zusammen, weil es mir geholfen hatte der Polizei zu entkommen. Wieso also muss ich jetzt wieder an dich denken? Nach all diesen Jahren. Es ergibt keinen Sinn und langsam verlasse ich mein Schlafzimmer - die blauen Schneeflocken an der Wand passen nicht hier her, aber sie waren das erste, was ich gemalt habe, als ich hier eingezogen bin. Die erste Handlung um meinen Schutz zu gewährleisten, denn sie mögen weder Hitze noch Kälte.

 

Während ich barfuß über den dunklen Holzfußboden laufe, vermeide ich es aufzusehen - auch wenn die kleinen Spiegelmosaike in den Wänden ein wunderschönes Muster ergeben, lassen sie mich mich unwohl fühlen und erschaudern - wenn ich die Tür zu meinem Schlafzimmer offen gelassen hätte, würden sie das Licht reflektieren und kleine Strahlennetze bilden welche sich durch den ganzen Flur ziehen würden, denn in meinem Schlafzimmer gibt es keine Vorhänge - ich muss immer bereit sein zu flüchten. Deswegen war es mir wichtig diese Tür heute zu schließen. Weil ich es nicht ertragen kann. Weder das Licht, noch die Gedanken an dich. Schlussendlich erreiche ich die Küche und muss die Augen zusammen kneifen weil die Vorhänge vor den bodentiefen Fenstern offen sind und mich die Sonne blendet. Fluchend stolpere ich erstmal, muss mich an der grauen Marmorküchenzeile abstützen und atme erleichtert auf, als ihre Kälte mir den Fokus zurück gibt, der mir seit dem Aufwachen verloren gegangen zu sein scheint. Kurz verharre ich so, mit geschlossenen Augen bevor ich mich zu den Fenstern voran taste - so musst du dich jeden Tag fühlen, nicht wahr? Gefangen in der Dunkelheit ohne etwas sehen zu können, dich darauf verlassend, dass es keine Hindernisse in deinem Weg gibt, darauf vertrauend, dass jeder den du zu kennen glaubst, es auch ernst mit dir meinst.

 

Als die Vorhänge zugezogen sind, geht es mir besser und ich öffne die Augen wieder, lasse den Blick durch die jetzt im angenehmen Halbdunkel liegende Küche schweifen. Wenn ich mir nur erklären könnte, woher diese Gedanken an dich kommen. Langsam begebe ich mich schließlich zur Kaffeemaschine - sie ist weiß wie alle meine Haushaltsgeräte - auch wenn es wahnsinnig viel Arbeit ist, diese sauber zu halten, ist es mir so viel lieber. Weiß, grau und blau sind meine Farben. Reines schwarz würde mich zu sehr an sie erinnern und alle anderen Farben haben mich nie interessiert. Während der Kaffee zusammen mit dem Wasser durch die Maschine läuft, lasse ich erneut den Blick schweifen - über den grauen Tisch mit den Stahlfüßen, den vier weißen, harten Plastikstühlen, welche unberührt an ihrem Platz stehen, seit dem Tag an dem ich dieses Haus zum ersten Mal betreten habe. Ich nutze sie nicht und ich wohne hier allein, es gibt niemanden, der mich besuchen könnte und niemanden, den ich um mich haben möchte. Ich war seit meiner Geburt allein und ich komme mit Menschen nicht zurecht außer ich brauche sie um meine Interessen voran zu treiben. So wie dich damals. Es ist seltsam, während die Kaffeemaschine vor sich hin blubbert, könnte ich schwören, deine Stimme zu hören, deinen Duft zu riechen und zu spüren wie du mir lachend in die Arme fällst.

 

Damals - vor einer Ewigkeit lief jeder Morgen so ab. Ich stand früh auf um zumindest einige Minuten für mich zu haben, du folgtest, sobald du merktest dass das Bett kalt war. Und trotz deiner Blindheit hattest du immer darauf vertraut, dass ich in der Küche war, darauf wartend, dass der Kaffee fertig wurde und dich auffangen würde, wenn du stolpertest, weil du deinen Schwung nie einschätzen konntest. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, muss ich zugeben, dass du in diesen Momenten wirklich schön warst. Ungeschminkt und mit zerzausten, schwarzen Haaren, strahlenden Augen die mich doch nicht wahr nehmen konnten. Vermutlich waren das die einzigen Momente in denen ich dich wirklich lieben konnte. Selbst wenn wir zusammen geschlafen hatten ging es mir nur um deinen Körper, ich war jedes Mal von deiner hellen Haut fasziniert, wie hübsch die blauen Flecken darauf aussahen und wie lange sie sich hielten. Aber es war nicht echt, nichts davon war jemals echt - du wolltest Sex, du wolltest, dass ich dich härter anfasse und ich habe nur deine Anweisungen befolgt. Bedeutet hatte es mir nichts wenn du stöhnend unter mir lagst, wie oft hatte ich dir den Mund zu gehalten, weil du einfach zu laut warst und ich es nicht riskieren konnte, dass sie auf meine Spur kommen. Natürlich wusstest du davon nichts, ich hatte es dir nie gesagt, aber du hattest dich auch nicht beschwert, es nur still schweigend akzeptiert und dafür war ich dir dankbar.

 

Es war die Seite die ich an dir akzeptieren konnte. Die einzige Seite mit der ich mich verstehen konnte, ohne mich wirklich zu verstellen. Ein lautes Geräusch reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich zucke heftig zusammen, reiße den Kopf hoch und sehe mich schließlich Auge in Auge mit Marla wieder. Sie scheint genau so erschrocken zu sein, wie ich, fasst sich im Gegensatz zu mir allerdings sehr schnell wieder. Sie ist so etwas wie meine Haushälterin, hat aber eigentlich feste Zeiten zu denen sie vorbei kommt und heute war keine davon, weswegen ich sie mehr als nur misstrauisch anstarre. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe meine Tasche vergessen…“ Ihre Stimme zittert leicht, während ich sie mustere - ihre hübsche, gebräunte Haut, die langen, blonden Haare und ihre blauen Augen - ihre Haare sind gefärbt, das hat sie mir erzählt und als ich nicht reagiere, deutet sie schüchtern auf einen der harten, weißen Plastikstühle an meinem Küchentisch. Oh. Ich könnte schwören, dass ihre Tasche davor noch nicht da war, aber ich nicke langsam, kann den Blick nicht von ihren manikürten Fingernägeln abwenden, welche mich so an dich erinnern. Es war unsinnig, aber trotzdem warst du jeden Monat im Nagelstudio - um dich normal fühlen zu können. Was für eine Verschwendung. Marla hat mittlerweile ihre Tasche geholt, wirft mir noch einen Blick zu den ich nicht deuten kann und verlässt dann die Küche.

 

Beinahe bin ich versucht sie gehen zu lassen, entscheide mich dann aber anders. Sie muss lernen, dass es Regeln gibt, denen man folgen muss. Regeln die nicht ohne Grund existieren und so rufe ich sie zurück, beobachte befriedigt, wie sie sich an ihrer Tasche festklammert - wenn sie Angst hat, ist das schon mal ein guter Anfang. „Wenn ich dich hier noch mal sehe wenn es nicht in deinem Dienstplan steht, werde ich mich von dir trennen müssen. Verstanden?“ Ich hauche ihr die Worte lächelnd entgegen, woraufhin sie große Augen macht, sich tief verbeugt und dann fast aus dem Haus rennt, während ich ihr gelangweilt nachsehe - ein Wunder, dass sie sich noch nicht vor mir auf die Knie geworfen hat, wenngleich der Gedanke durchaus amüsant ist und für einige Momente verziehe ich die Lippen zu einem verzerrten Grinsen, bevor ich nach sehe, ob sie wirklich gegangen ist. Vertrauen ist gut, bringt einen aber nicht weiter, Kontrolle schafft das so viel besser. Aber ich bin wirklich wieder allein und so kehre ich schließlich in die Küche zurück um meinen Kaffee in eine hellblaue Tasse umzufüllen und zu erstarren als ich dein Gesicht in der Flüssigkeit ausmachen kann. Es bleibt nicht lange, aber ich weiß dass du es bist und die Tasse entgleitet aus meinen Händen um klirrend auf dem grauen Steinfußboden in zig Teile zu zerbrechen, während der Kaffee sich überall verteilt.

 

Zitternd starre ich auf meine Hände - ist es Marla welche die Erinnerungen an dich hervor ruft? Das kann nicht sein und trotzdem verlasse ich die Küche ohne mich noch mal umzudrehen, erst als ich aus dem Haus renne wird mir bewusst, dass ich immer noch die dunkelgrauen Shorts und das hellblaue Top trage in welchem ich geschlafen habe, aber es ist egal. Hat die Sonne mich davor noch geblendet, kann es mir jetzt nicht hell genug sein und obwohl es Sommer ist und die Temperaturen zu hoch um sich draußen aufzuhalten ohne Grund erschaudere ich - was wenn sie mich gefunden haben und dass der Grund ist, wieso ich dich wieder sehe? Was tust du mit mir Daichi? Während ich in Richtung Strand renne sehe ich mich immer wieder panisch um - aber alles was ich sehe sind Palmen und andere Pflanzen welche den Weg säumen, die drückende Hitze macht es mir nicht leicht voran zu kommen und als ich endlich das Meer erreiche, bin ich komplett außer Atem und nass geschwitzt, lasse mich mit einem Schluchzen in den Sand fallen. Es erinnert mich zu sehr an eine Situation die ich vergessen will, die sich nicht wiederholen darf, etwas dass ich verdränge und dem ich mich nicht stellen kann oder will, weil ich genau weiß, dass es mich auffressen wird, sobald es mich einholt. Obwohl ich allein bin, könnte ich schwören deine Stimme erneut zu hören und presse mir schreiend die Hände auf die Ohren.

 

_„Wie geht es ihm heute?“ „Unverändert Herr Nakamoto. Wir sollten vielleicht darüber nachdenken die Therapie abzubrechen, nachdem es keine Veränderung gibt. Bei allen anderen Probanden hat sich etwas getan, aber bei ihm scheint es hoffnungslos…“ Der Arzt musterte seinen Patienten aufmerksam - dieser lag immer noch so gut wie reglos in dem weißen Krankenhausbett in welchem man ihn vor zwei Monaten fixiert gehabt hatte und man konnte meinen, dass er schlief - wenn dessen Augen geschlossen gewesen wären, aber sie waren weit aufgerissen und seine Finger zuckten in unkontrollierbaren Abständen. „Nein. Wir werden nichts abbrechen, aber erhöhen Sie die Dosis. Ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass er reagieren wird.“ Der andere Mann nickte nur stumm, während er Notizen auf der Patientenakte notierte, welche er auf einem Clipboard vor sich hielt. „Wie Sie wünschen.“ Damit wandten die beiden Männer sich ab um sich dem nächsten Patienten zuzuwenden, keinem von ihnen war bewusst, was mit dem Jungen hinter ihnen passierte, das monotone Piepen der Herzschlag Überwachungsmaschine das einzige Geräusch welches im Raum zurück blieb._

 

_Niemand konnte die Schreie hören, die der Junge von sich gab oder die unsichtbaren Tränen sehen, welche ihm wie ein Wasserfall über die Wangen strömten, während er innerlich nur noch darum flehte, sterben zu dürfen weil er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte und die Schmerzen drohten ihn wahnsinnig zu machen. Es war einfach zu viel. Hätte er gewusst, was passieren würde, hätte er sich niemals darauf eingelassen. Aber Herr Nakamoto war nett gewesen, als er ihn im Park angesprochen und gefragt gehabt hatte ob er nicht etwas mehr aus seinem Leben machen wollte, als nach Geld zu betteln und auf harten Parkbänken zu schlafen. Zuerst hatte Cazqui gezögert gehabt, sich darauf einzulassen, aber nachdem er auf eine Nudelsuppe eingeladen worden war, hatte er seine Meinung schnell geändert. Hätte er damals nur gewusst, dass die Arbeit welche ihm angeboten worden war aus Experimenten bestand - an ihm, hätte er niemals zugestimmt. Keinen von ihnen hätte das - und die meisten anderen Jungen hatten die ersten Wochen nicht überlebt, mittlerweile hatte jeder sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen und er konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen, ob mit den Anderen das Gleiche gemacht wurde._

 

_In seiner Welt schien nur Schmerz zu existieren und tiefste Dunkelheit - es war alles an dass er sich erinnern konnte, alles was er Tag für Tag sehen und wahrnehmen konnte. Schmerzen und Dunkelheit. Obwohl er sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie, passierte nichts, niemand kam um ihm zu helfen, oder ihn zu erlösen. Wie hatte das passieren können? Es schien eine Ewigkeit voller Qualen zu sein und er erinnerte sich nicht, was er getan hatte um das zu verdienen, er wusste nur noch dass er sterben wollte. Und alles dafür geben würde um sein Leben endlich zu beenden - aber ihm war nicht klar, wie er das anstellen sollte, gefangen in dieser unendlichen Schwärze in der er nicht mal seinen eigenen Körper wahr nehmen konnte. Hatte er überhaupt einen Körper? Mit einem Mal schienen die Schmerzen sich zu verstärken, es fühlte sich an als würde er in Einzelteile zerrissen und alles was Cazqui übrig blieb war schreien, während die Geräte an denen er angeschlossen war, begannen verrückt zu spielen und schließlich anzeigten, dass sein Herz stehen geblieben war._

 

 _In einem normalen Krankenhaus wäre jemand ins Zimmer gestürmt um ihn zu reanimieren, so aber betrachtete Herr Nakamoto das Geschehen über die kleine Kamera welche im Zimmer angebracht worden war und den ganzen Raum filmte, nickte schließlich zufrieden und während er etwas auf einer Liste abhakte murmelte er nur noch ein fast schon genervt klingendes „Endlich.“ Dann war es jetzt an der Zeit, alles vor zu bereiten um die Geschehnisse endlich ordentlich ins Rollen bringen zu können. Immerhin hatten sie so lange darauf gewartet, da mussten sie jetzt vorsichtig sein, dass es nicht noch zu Komplikationen kam. Bedauerlicher Weiße hatte außer Cazqui nur noch ein einziger Junge überlebt - Mana. Die Beiden waren Spiegelzwillinge - Manas ehemals blonden Haare waren durch die Behandlung schwarz wie die Nacht geworden, Cazquis braune Haare schneeweiß. Weiße Augen zu weißen Haaren, schwarze Augen zu schwarzen Haaren - ihre Persönlichkeiten waren mit ihrem Tod ausgelöscht worden, dass es ein Leichtes gewesen war die Jungen zu formen, wie sie sein sollten. Perfekt und tödlich. Es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis die Polizei sich um ein neues Serienkillerdou kümmern musste, welches so lautlos tötete wie es sich bewegte - der eine in tiefster Nacht und der andere am hellen Tag ohne je erwischt zu werden._  

 

Als ich schließlich die Augen wieder öffne, liege ich im weichen Sand, kann Salz in meinem Mund schmecken und blinzle kurz irritiert - war es nicht erst morgen? Oder mittag? Jetzt droht die Sonne im Meer zu versinken und ich kann nur ungläubig zusehen und den großen Feuerball anstarren. Nein, das darf nicht sein. War ich wirklich so wahnsinnig lange weg getreten? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern und als ich versuche mich aufzurichten, falle ich sofort wieder in den immer noch warmen Sand zurück und schluchze leise auf. Nein. Ich darf nicht hier draußen sein, wenn es dunkel ist. Sie werden mich finden und das darf unter keinen Umständen geschehen. Denn auch wenn sie mit der Hitze nicht zurecht kommen gibt es jemanden der das kann, jemand der für sie handeln kann und wird, sobald sie mich gefunden haben. Erneut versuche ich mich zu bewegen, zumindest schaffe ich es mich hin zu knien auch wenn die Welt dabei vor meinen Augen verschwimmt und ein starker Schmerz meinen Kopf fast augenblicklich durchdringt. Ist es das, was man einen Hitzschlag nennt? Kann ich so etwas überhaupt bekommen? Eigentlich dürfte mir doch nichts passieren können. Ich bin das Licht. Die Schönheit die nur durch ihren Bruder besiegt werden kann.

 

Was wenn er längst hier ist? Oder was ist wenn Marla für sie arbeitet? Bisher hatte sie mich nie unangekündigt besucht…Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis, während das Rauschen des Meeres unangenehm laut in meinen Ohren dröhnt und nachdem ich es geschafft habe, aufzustehen, muss ich mich nach drei taumligen Schritten übergeben und erschaudere am ganzen Körper. Wie ich es so zurück ins Haus schaffen soll ist mir ein Rätsel - bist du nur in meinen Gedanken erschienen weil ich heute sterben werde? Ist es das? Kurz verziehe ich unwillig das Gesicht - nein das kann es nicht sein, das würdest du mir niemals antun. Du hast mich geliebt, da bin ich sicher, immerhin hast du es mir oft genug gesagt. Du würdest deine Zeit nicht mehr mit mir verschwenden nur um mich leiden zu sehen, denn du bist nicht wie ich. Nachdem sich wohl mein kompletter Mageninhalt und sehr viel Magensäure auf den Strand entleert haben, schaffe ich es langsam einige Schritte weiter zu gehen und falle fast wieder zu Boden. Nach wie vor bin ich allein - natürlich hatte ich mir einen Ort gesucht der abgelegen genug war, dass niemand auf die Idee kommen könnte sich mit mir anzufreunden. Nur bin ich im Moment nicht so ganz davon überzeugt, ob dass eine gute Entscheidung war oder nicht. Allerdings werde ich mir darum keine Gedanken mehr machen müssen, sobald er auftaucht. Wenn er mich holt. Mein Bruder, mein Spiegelbild.

 

Wird er kommen? Ich hoffe es nicht, denn ich will ihn nicht sehen, genau so wenig wie ich dich sehen will, nur dass er im Gegensatz zu dir gefährlich ist. Vielleicht ist er auch der Einzige, der mich töten kann, ich weiß es nicht und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es heraus finden will. Aber wieso sonst hätten sie uns erschaffen sollen? Langsam taucht meine Haustür vor mir auf - jeder Schritt hier her war eine einzige Qual auch wenn es nur gerade aus war über eine gepflasterte Straße deren Steine immer noch eine schwache Wärme von der Hitze des Tages enthalten, welche mich doch nicht wärmen kann. Mir ist kalt und ich kann nicht sagen woher dieses Gefühl kommt. Angst sollte ich längst nicht mehr empfinden können, das haben sie uns abtrainiert nach unserer Wiedergeburt. Noch fünf Meter und ich kann die Hand ausstrecken um meine Tür zu berühren, von der ich nicht mal mehr sicher sagen kann, dass ich sie hinter mir verschlossen hatte als ich das Haus verließ. Es erscheint mir alles so unwirklich und trotzdem gibt das Holz unter meinen Berührungen nach, öffnet sich und lässt mich in eine erlösende Kühle taumeln in der ich beginne nach Luft zu schnappen wie ein Ertrinkender. Ich habe es geschafft, ich bin wieder in Sicherheit. Unschlüssig verharre ich so allerdings in der Diele, auf die Stille lauschend in der nur mein viel zu hektischer Atem auffällt, welche sonst jedoch durch nichts durchbrochen wird.

 

Ist er doch hier? „Mana.“, flüstere ich seinen Namen, während ich langsam eine Hand ausstrecke und einen Schritt in Richtung Küche mache. „Mein Bruder.“ Als ich schließlich die Küche erreiche - mittlerweile muss ich mich an der Wand abstützen um überhaupt noch gerade aus vorwärts kommen zu können - weiß ich dass er hier ist, ohne das Licht anschalten zu müssen. Ich tue es trotzdem und sei es nur um einen Vorteil zu haben - er sitzt auf einem meiner weißen Küchenstühle und wirkt wahnsinnig fehl am Platz mit seiner schwarzen Kleidung und den schwarzen Haaren. Sein Gesicht ist wie ich es in Erinnerung habe - zur Unkenntlichkeit verhüllt, nur seine schwarzen Augen sind deutlich erkennbar, welche mich ausdruckslos mustern. Sekunden lang starren wir uns gegenseitig an, bevor ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu mache, was ihn aufstehen lässt - elegant wie ein Schatten gleitet er vom Stuhl zu Boden und sieht mich weiter regungslos an, unfähig den ersten Zug zu machen, solange ich meinen nicht beendet habe. Weiß zieht beim Schach immer zuerst, das sind die Regeln an die er sich zu halten hat mir gegenüber und die er so sehr hasst, schränken sie seine grenzenlose Freiheit doch wahnsinnig ein. Mich lässt es grinsen. Noch ein Schritt in seine Richtung folgt, es fällt mir schwer aufrecht zu stehen ohne mich an etwas fest halten zu können, aber seine Präsenz scheint auch mich wieder in alte Muster verfallen zu lassen und das heißt - niemals Schwäche zeigen. Vor niemanden. „Was willst du hier?“

 

Er streckt mir eine Hand entgegen und ich bin kurz verwirrt, bis ich erkennen kann, dass er ein Bild festhält - dein Bild. Mir läuft es eiskalt über den Rücken, aber ich sehe ihn nur verwirrt an, bis er das Foto auf dem Küchentisch ablegt um mir in Zeichensprache eine Frage zu stellen. Seit unserer Wiedergeburt ist er stumm und ich habe gelernt so mit ihm zu kommunizieren - es ist auch der leichteste Weg um zu verhindern, dass jemand lauschen kann. ‚Gehört er dir?‘ Lautet die Frage, auf welche ich den Kopf schüttele - was ihn seufzen lässt. Anstatt mir die Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun zieht er sein Handy aus der Tasche, tippt kurz darauf herum und hält es mir dann hin. Die Scherben und der Kaffee sind von meinem Boden verschwunden wird mir bewusst, während ich auf die Knie sinke, ungläubig auf das Video starrend, welches vor meinen Augen abläuft. Du gefesselt, auf einem Stuhl in einer leeren Lagerhalle. Das Seil welches deine Arme hinter dem Rücken fixiert wirkt zu eng auf mich, ob es deine Blutzufuhr abschneidet? Aber die meiste Aufmerksamkeit erregen schließlich deine Augen welche mit Tränen gefüllt sind - natürlich nicht verbunden, welchen Sinn hätte es einem blinden Mann eine Augenbinde anzulegen? „CAZQUI!“ Dein Schrei lässt mich erschreckt zusammen fahren und die Verzweiflung in deiner Stimme scheint mein Herz zerquetschen zu wollen, während ich den Blick nicht abwenden kann.

 

Fast eine Minute vergeht in denen Tränen über dein Gesicht laufen, bevor du meinen Namen wiederholst - leiser, aber eindringlicher. Als würdest du darauf vertrauen, dass ich in deiner Nähe bin, dass ich zusehe und einschreiten kann. Ich versuche zu verstehen, wie es dazu kommen konnte, wieso jemand dich entführt hat aber es wird mir bereits schmerzlich bewusst, als Mana sein Handy einsteckt und mir stattdessen seine Hand reicht. Ich zögere, bevor ich sie annehme und kurz mustere ich den Kontrast der durch seine schwarzen Handschuhe und meiner weißen Haut entsteht als ich meine Hand in seine gelegt habe, dann werde ich auf die Füße gezogen und in seine Arme. Es ist keine freundschaftliche Umarmung, er ist verwirrt, das spüre ich nur zu deutlich, während er mich hält, aber statt zu antworten, lehne ich nur meine Stirn an seine und so stehen wir da, mit geschlossenen Augen und warten, hoffen darauf dass ein Wunder geschieht. Es ist erschreckend ihm wieder so nahe zu sein - ich kann all seine Emotionen fühlen, die er nicht zeigt, die Verachtung welche er für mich empfindet, mich mit einem Menschen eingelassen zu haben, die Verwirrung, wieso ich ihn allein gelassen habe, der Hass auf die Regeln, die ihm untersagen mich zu töten. Umgekehrt wird er allerdings ebenso meine Emotionen wahrnehmen können, verstehen dass ich selbst nicht weiß, wie es sein kann, dass du in so einer Situation nach mir rufst, dass ich ein Leben ohne dich aufgebaut habe ohne die Absicht dich in dieses Leben zu integrieren. Meinen Hass auf sie, ihre Taten und dass sie ungestraft davon kommen.

 

Ich hätte erwarten sollen, dass er sich los reißt - diese Gefühle gefallen ihm nicht. Und mir auch nicht. Das Messer blitzt im hellen Schein der Küchenlampe und ich frage mich, woher er es gezogen hat, als er im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden ist. Dieses Mal jedoch folge ich ihm - und bin nicht überrascht, mich in der Lagerhalle wieder zu finden, welche ich eben noch auf Video gesehen habe. Er beobachtet mich kühl, aber ich kann seine Verwirrung fast schmecken. Er fragt sich, wieso ich hier bin, wenn ich doch verneint habe, dass du mir gehörst. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, weiß ich selbst nicht, wieso ich hier bin. Von meiner Position aus kann ich deinen Rücken sehen - wie gedacht schneiden die Seile so tief in deine Handgelenke dass die Blutzufuhr unterbrochen ist und ein Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Ich habe nichts verlernt, nur verdrängt. „Mana-chan~“ Ich singe seinen Namen während er mit dem Messer in der Hand unruhig vor dir auf und ab geht wie ein Tier im Käfig. Er ist nervös und das gefällt mir. Er ist durch den Sprung hier her geschwächt, vor allem weil er mich mit nehmen musste. Er kann sich teleportieren, was mir nicht möglich ist, aber wenn ich ihm nahe genug bin, kann ich mich an ihn hängen und mit ziehen lassen.

 

Das war sein Fehler, aber vermutlich war er nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ich ihm folge. Während ich ihm näher komme, bleibst du wie erstarrt, aber darauf achte ich gar nicht. Er ist es, den ich will, den ich mir als Beute auserkoren habe, nicht du. Mit einem Lächeln bleibe ich schließlich vor ihm stehen und nehme ihm in einer schnellen Bewegung das Messer ab - jetzt zahlen sich meine Selbstheilungskräfte durchaus aus, wenngleich diese nur aktiviert werden wenn er in der Nähe ist. Eine Ying und Yang Situation gewissermaßen. Es ist aus Schatten gemacht und fühlt sich angenehm kühl auf meiner Haut an, was mich nur noch mehr lächeln lässt, ich wusste nicht, dass er es mir so einfach macht. Ein kurzer Blick zu dir, aber du scheinst zu schlafen, zumindest sind deine Augen geschlossen und dein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich - vielleicht etwas unregelmäßig, aber immerhin. „Warum?“ Seine Augen flackern unruhig hin und her - bis er mir antwortet, habe ich längst selbst die Lösung gefunden. ‚Sie wollen ihn.‘ Natürlich wollen sie ihn. Sie wollen immer die Verzweifelten, die nichts mehr zu verlieren haben. Stirnrunzelnd werfe ich das Messer in die Luft und es verschwindet im Nichts, es stört mich nicht, ihm seine Waffe wieder zu geben, nicht jetzt wo ich Gewissheit habe. Mit einem leisen Summen drehe ich mich wieder zu dir um dich zu befreien, während ich den Bannspruch wispere, der es mir möglich macht, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. Die erwartete Gegenwehr bleibt aus, vielleicht habe ich ihn zu sehr überrascht?

 

Als ich schließlich die letzte deiner Fesseln löse und das Seil unwillig zu Boden fallen lasse, rollt mir ein schwarzer Ring vor die Füße, welchen ich schmunzelnd aufhebe und an meinen Finger stecke. Man möchte meinen, es wäre ein Onyx, aber ich weiß es besser als ich den Ring zu meinem Mund führe um ihn zu küssen. „Du hättest damit rechnen müssen, Bruder.“ Ich weiß, dass er entkommen wird, aber ich weiß auch, dass es Jahre dauern wird, bis er einen Weg gefunden hat und bis es soweit ist, werde ich sie vernichtet haben oder eine Möglichkeit auch ohne ihn überleben zu können kennen. Summend hebe ich dich schließlich auf meine Arme, dein Körper wirkt kalt, aber nicht reglos und verlasse die Lagerhalle. Draußen werde ich von der Sonne geblendet, aber zum ersten Mal seit Jahren stört es mich nicht - solange ich die Seele mit meinem Bruder teilen werde, wird sich daran nichts ändern. Es ist wahr, dass Licht nicht ohne Schatten existieren kann, aber zu existieren ohne einen Sinn im Leben zu haben ist traurig. Während ich mit dir die Straßen entlang laufe, kann ich nich anders, als dir sanft über die Wange zu streicheln - du bist älter geworden, aber deine Haut ist immer noch so weich wie damals. Obwohl wir Blicke von allen Seiten bekommen, traut sich doch keiner mich anzusprechen und als der sanfte Wind mir ein paar Kirschblüten entgegen weht, weiß ich endlich wohin ich gehen will.

 

Dass es schon wieder soweit ist, ist wirklich ironisch, dass du nach all den Jahren immer noch an der Erinnerung zu mir festgehalten hast, auch. Aber es ist, wie es ist, ich kann die Zeit nicht verändern, noch die Zukunft steuern und wir werden nicht lange hier verweilen, aber zumindest einen Wunsch kann ich dir erfüllen. Du scheinst zu spüren, wo wir sind, denn kaum dass ich mich unter einem Kirschblütenbaum niedergelassen habe, bewegst du dich in meinen Armen, bis du mit dem Rücken an meiner Brust lehnst und einen tiefen Atemzug nimmst - es scheint sich nichts verändert zu haben, was mich doch unwahrscheinlich beruhigt. Jedoch habe ich dir ein Geschenk gemacht, zu dem ich ohne Mana nicht fähig gewesen wäre und während die Kirschblüten um uns herum im Wind tanzen, lehne ich mich zu deinem Ohr um ein leises „Mach die Augen auf, Daichi" zu flüstern. Zuerst lachst du - dann allerdings gehorchst du und ich muss sagen, ich habe mich geirrt. Dein Gesicht, als du die Kirschblüten zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben sehen kannst, ist das wunderschönste, was ich je erblicken durfte. Ich weiß, dass ich sagte, es gäbe nichts zu bereuen als ich gegangen bin, aber tief in meinem Inneren wollte ich immer, dass du mich siehst. Das Monster auf dass du dich eingelassen hast - den Mörder der dich liebt und als du den Kopf drehst um mich anzusehen kann ich nicht schnell genug reagieren, um deine Emotionen zu erfassen, gebe nur einen erschrockenen Laut von mir, als unsere Lippen sich zu einem Kuss vereinen.

 

 _Daichi_ \- **Der Einzige der mich lieben kann**


End file.
